


Clean

by Justcannibalthings



Series: Parent!Redwine [9]
Category: Original Works
Genre: Anal, Blowjobs, Dom/sub, Gay Sex, I forgot to post this, M/M, Shower Sex, Smut, Teaching, anything with these two, definitely gay, dynamics of it anyway, has dom/sub dynamics, redwine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 22:36:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11769819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justcannibalthings/pseuds/Justcannibalthings
Summary: If this is posted twice. My bad. Derek & Bryn shower.





	Clean

I walked through the bedroom at last, Bryn was assumingly, in the shower based on the distant noise of running water which meant I had 20 minutes to kill until he came out. Well…it has been a long day, and in my humble opinion I have done very well in my quest to not swear in front of a large group of children, not even when Adin had almost destroyed my fucking cake, well I had sworn, but it was in Italian and Bryn can’t really shout at me for using a word the kids can’t even pronounce now can he? Anyway, Bryns probably very tense from being around so many people all day and he could probably use some stress relief in the form of an adoring husband. I stripped off, abandoning my clothes on the floor and opened the door to the bathroom as quietly as possible, a smirk creeping onto my face. I popped my head round the curtain, Bryn showers facing the curtain instead of the showerhead for some ungodly reason, so I knew he’d see me immediately, “Heeeere’s Johnny!” I half growled, giving him a toothy grin in homage to one of the most brilliant scenes in cinematic history. Bryn almost lost his balance, and had a look of horror on his face for a moment, before clearly registering it was me and starting to laugh. I gave him a little chuckle, stepping myself into the shower with no invitation and draped my arms around his neck. “It’s a good job you’re in the shower, I think you might have pissed your pants otherwise” I smirked, pulling him closer to me and giving him a peck. “I will admit, you did surprise me. I wasn’t aware you had the ability to be quiet when entering a room” he retorted, a small smirk sitting on his own face. “I find it very difficult to be quiet where you are concerned.” I hummed, leaning forward once more, this time for a deeper kiss. Bryn didn’t protest, and pressed himself flush against me.

 

The kiss deepened naturally, growing hungrier, with a glorious mixture of teeth and tongue “You taste like icing” he stated, somewhat breathless as he pulled his head away from my own. I smirked at him, sliding one hand down his back and the other along his chest. “Is that your way of calling me sweet?” I hummed, dropping my head to the side of his, so I was level with his ear. Bryn gave a little shiver, his jaw dropping a little. I broke the kiss and smirked at him, keeping my hand on his chest. “I’ll give you three guesses as to why I'm in here” I hummed, pressing myself against him, placing multiple kisses down his jawline. Bryn let out a little noise, “You..were..uh..feeling dirty?” he questioned, lacking the usual Bryn composure. I snorted at his response. “Define dirty” I slid the hand on his chest down, resting it on his thigh instead, hovering closer to his crotch. I heard, what could only be described as a squeak come from Bryn, and bit my lip to stop myself laughing. Even with the warmth of the shower I could feel the heat resonating from him, and when I moved myself back slightly to glace at him I could see his cheeks flushing. “Come on Bryn, you know you want to. Think about how hot it would be, fucking against a shower wall.” I dug my nails a little into his thigh, pressing myself against him again and rolling my hips. Bryn just let out a louder squeak, but that’s really not the noise I'm going for. “Come on Bryn, you know you want me.” I muttered against his ear, before biting down on his ear lobe, and letting out a pleased hum. Bryns weight shifted rather abruptly, and he slumped against the wall, dropping a few inches with a whimper. “I'm the one that’s supposed to be dropping to their knees” I smirked, pressing him against the wall; enough to keep him fucking upright anyway. Fucking being the operative word. I dipped my head down, continuing to press kisses along his jawline, making my way down his neck and giving it a solid bite; letting out a hum in the process. I continued to dip myself down, making my way down his chest, continuing to snake kisses along his damp torso. “you’re so fucking hot Bryn, it’s unbelievable” I muttered, dropping down onto my knees as I got lower, until I was level with his crotch. I continued to drop kisses along that wondrous V line, tilting my head slightly and digging my teeth into his thigh. Bryn let out another whimperish squeak, and I smirked, releasing his leg and dropping my head a little lower, kissing the base of his length, before dragging my tongue towards the tip. This resulted in Bryns hips bucking, letting out another whiney noise. I'm enjoying this, it’s weird seeing Bryn so…not submissive, but less domineering. I still prefer a rough fuck against the wall though. I looked up at Bryn, giving him as innocent a gaze as I could muster “What do you want Bryn? I’m all yours” I hummed out the last word, punctuating it by running a hand up either one of his thighs. I saw Bryns head rest itself against the wall, as he let out a whimperish exhale. That’s not an answer, is it? I returned my mouth to the base of his length, dragging my tongue up it at the same time as I dug my nails into his thighs; for grip, obviously. “is this what you want?” I muttered, dragging my hands down his thigh, sliding one of them up and dropping it at his base, where my favourite part of the male anatomy and his hips met; not quite close enough to actually touch him. “you’re going to have to give me a hint” I hummed, dropping another kiss at his base. I slid myself back up his frame, ghosting my teeth along his collarbone towards his neck, stopping to give him a nice, unhidable love bite. I dragged my tongue up his jawline, stopping at his ear “Because I can’t read your mind” I mumbled, before beginning to nibble on his earlobe. I slid my hand up and down his chest, “I need you Bryn” I stated, although it came out slightly growlier than intended, keeping my other palm resting on his crotch. Bryn just let out a sort of hum squeak combination, which was an oddly pleasurable noise to hear. “If you won’t answer I suppose I can just keep guessing” I whispered into his ear, before dropping myself back onto my knees, dragging my tongue along his length before sliding the hand from his crotch onto the base. I slid my hand along his length as slowly as I possibly could. I swear to GOD even if I die in here I'm not leaving this shower until I’ve had his cock in my ass. “Am I getting warmer?” I asked, tilting my head up to look at Bryns, quite frankly awestruck face. “Come on Bryn, I need you. Are you going to make me beg?” I snorted a little, but the look on Bryns face at that statement seemed to answer my question. Alright then, time to bring out the big guns. I took a breath, continuing the slow motions with my hand and putting on the most desperate tone I could. “please, I need you inside me, I don’t even care where or which hole at this point, just fuck me”. I dug my nails into his thighs once again, punctuating my sentence with a final word; “Master”. 

 

I felt Bryns hand in my hair, gripping onto it and pressing my head forward. Finally. I opened my mouth with absolutely no protest, taking his length in my mouth. As entertaining as Bryns whimpers are at being teased, I'm more of a get straight to it kind of guy, and this is a taste and sensation I'm never getting bored of. Bryns hand is pulling my head up and down, and I can feel the tip of his cock hitting the back of my throat. I let out a groan around him, swirling my tongue around as much as I could, working in tandem with Bryns chosen pace, and occasional hip bucking; which I am a little ashamed to admit did result in my groaning. I can feel the heat resonating from him, and I can hear his rapid panty breaths. It’s quite difficult to stay on my knees, since the floor is obviously wet and the combination of water and a dick at the back of my throat makes it rather difficult to breath. It isn’t an unpleasant sensation though; I just grip onto either one of Bryns thighs, holding myself in place to attempt to stop myself from sliding down the floor because I don’t want this feeling to stop just yet.  
Bryn pulls my head away from him; I let out a noise of protest, before looking at him with a slacked jaw and a lazy smirk. I can feel how out of breath I am now that I can actual breathe; my chest is moving briskly and I can hear my own uncontrolled breathing. He has a shit eating grin on his face, which goes straight to my cock, and I shuffle in my spot, swallowing. The hand in my hair tightens, and he pulls my head back towards him. I let out half a groan, biting my lip and looking up at him “Do you want to stop?” he asks, filthy smirk still resting on his face; that’s not a question, it’s an invitation to beg. This Bryn might actually fuck me; I shook my head at him, licking my lips before letting my jaw slack in answer. The fist balled in my hair pulls me back at his crotch, and I take his length back in my mouth. I let out a muffled groan; enjoying the combination of Bryns cock and the warm water of the shower, as well as the pleasant ache caused by the hand yanking at my hair. Bryns rhythm is fast and rough, and glorious- I let my nails slide down Bryns thigh, shuffling myself closer to him to try and push myself as flush against him as possible.

 

Eventually Bryn pulled at my hair, and release my head from his grip. I looked up at him, pulling myself off of his length and swallowing as I attempted to level my breathing. “Stand up, Derek.” He commanded, which also went straight to my dick, and I did as he asked, lifting myself off the wet floor. I sniffed, continuing to breath heavily, and looked at Bryn with likely blown pupils. His own eyes were, and I could feel the heat resonating from him even with the heat of the water. Bryn lifted himself from the wall, dropping his hands onto my hips and dipping his head forward for a lazy kiss. I let myself melt into it, dropping a hand onto his chest and pressing myself closer to him. The kiss is teeth, and tongue and heat, its familiar and still inconceivably erotic. After a beat, Bryn pulls away, twist myself and him around in one oddly elegant movement, and pressing me against the shower wall. “What do you want, Derek?” He hummed down my ear in his wonderously melodic voice, one hand snaking down my back; nails ghosting against my skin. I swallowed, pressing my head against the warmed tile and letting out a whimper. “Derek?” Bryn queried, sounding a little more concerned. I let out a hum, pressing myself back again him “I want you to fuck me” I supplied, sounding a lot more desperate than I intended. I felt Bryns hands around my hips, parting my legs. I heard Bryns magnificently deep sex voice chuckling a little. He hummed against my ear- suddenly pressed against me once again, I could feel his heat resonating into my back. One of his hands gripped onto the side of my hip, and I felt the familiar blend of burning pain as he pressed himself inside me; only just though- torturously slowly. My breath hitched, and I pressed my head into the wall, pressing back against Bryn in an attempt to get him to put his dick to use. Bryn responded by pressing the rest of his length into me and I let out a low groan from somewhere at the back of my throat, feeling the strange combination of hot water, cold tile, and the unique feeling of fullness that came with each fuck.

 

I can tell Bryn isn’t moving because, well no lube and no stretching- I know I like it rough but even I'm going to need a minute here, so I press back against him once I feel the burning subside enough. If I'm honest though, I fucking like the pain there’s something gratifying and engaging about it, so it really doesn’t bother me all that much. Bryn’s head is beside my ear and I hear his breath hitch a little at my movement. The heat of his second-hand drops onto the other side of my hip, and he mercifully starts to move. Fucking in the shower is probably one of the few sexual experiences I was yet to have, at least in this sense and not in the sense of being pinned against a wall some random convict and rammed into with the tact and rhythm of a 14-year-old losing his virginity. This is much more pleasurable. Bryn is already panting against my ear and I feel myself let out a moan of satisfaction. Definitely better. I can hear a fantastically erotic combination of the shower, the sweet, sweet sound skin on skin contact and Bryns breath down my ear and it is overwhelmingly sexual. His nails are digging into my hips and the glorious mixture of pleasure and pain is driving me fucking insane, and then Bryn, the absolute wonderful bastard that he is, shifts one if his hands to my shoulder, and presses me further into the wall getting that little bit deeper and my God I let out the most undignified whimperish moan, and feel my hips buck. Obviously, Bryn notices this, and decides to continually ram against the same spot. I am genuinely struggling to stand up at this point- maybe this is why people don’t bone in the shower because honestly this is not as straight forward as the movies let on.

 

Much to my own pleasure, Bryn continues to breath down my ear, his nails dragging into my shoulder, the hand that had previously rested on my hip snaking round to- all semblance of self-control and dignity are immediately thrown out the window, and I let out an embarrassing string of groans, forcing my fist into my mouth in a feeble attempt at muffling myself. His hand sets up a swift rhythm, matching each thrust perfectly, while I focus all my efforts on remaining upright and not mentally scarring the kids. I can hear Bryns breath quickening, becoming more ragged and his movements mirror this, as his rhythm breaks slightly. After a few minutes of this torturously enjoyable rhythm- I feel Bryn tip over the edge, spilling inside of me. This is a sensation I get a borderline abhorrent amount of pleasure out of, and I follow suit a moment later. Bryn stills, slouching against me and panting heavily, with some effort I push myself back against him, using the space in front of me to turn around between his arms, so I can face him. He slouched against me once more, and I smirk at him, although I don’t know if he even notices it, I drop my own head down, wrapping my arms around his waist and planting lazy kisses along his neck. 

 

Freshly fucked, dried off, and with my mouth tasting of artificial mint, I drag myself into bed, cocooning myself in the wonderfully soft blankets. Bryn, unlike myself, sleeps in pyjamas so he’s still in the bathroom; leaving me to steal the covers before he even has an opportunity to have them in the first place. I lifted my phone up, unlocking it and checking my alarm was set (5am, wonderful.) before checking my business email, I'm not replying to anything but I'm waiting on a few parts and I haven’t had a chance to check if any of them have been shipped today. I hear the bathroom door open, and flick my phone off before placing it on the bedside table. “You took your time.” I stated, patting the bed in beckoning. “Some of us sleep with clothes on, Derek.” Bryn retorts, he sounds as tired and placid as I imagine I do, and he practically drops onto the bed beside me. It’s been a long day. Bryn selfishly steals some of my previously claimed blankets, dropping himself onto my shoulder and making a comment about me being a cover hog under his breath. I stick my tongue out in response, draping my arm around him and placing yet another kiss on the top of his head. He lets out a content hum, and I close my eyes with a happy sigh. A long day, but a good one.


End file.
